What am I to Him?
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Ryuichi is spoiling Shuichi too much and Tohma tried to intervene. RyuShu and hint of YuShu


**What am I to him**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Honestly I don't own a thing. I wish I have…but I don't.

**NOTE:** In need of a beta-reader…please….

* * *

"Ne Tohma, do you think my darling Shuichi would love these?"

Ryuichi wave a pair of pink top that suspiciously look like it came from the girl's section. Tohma grimaces at that thought but followed a very hyper pop star that's going for another kill on a nearby candy store.

Tohma gave a loud sigh as he entered the store of sweets. He's gaze followed Ryuichi as the said overexcited singer goes from counter to counter drooling at every sight of sweet candy or lollipop displayed.

"Ne, ne Tohma? Lokie lookie! Do you think Shuichi would like this?" Ryuichi shoved a big lollipop at Tohma's face that made the blond man stepped backward, sweating a bit by the uneasiness of the situation.

"Ah Ryuichi-san…don't you think you're spoiling Shindou-kun too much?"

Ryuichi look up at Tohma from where he was squatting. " hmmm? Is that bad?"

"Is not if you buy him things once in a while **but **buying him toys, pants, shirts, food and…undies, it's kind of…"

"But I like giving him things…"Ryuichi pouted at Tohma as he held his favorite pink bunny onto his chest. Tohma felt the urge to yank the bunny away from Ryuichi. 'he's side-tracking the real topic'

" Ryuichi-san…Ryuichi-san…" Tohma felt a twitch on his lip as Ryuichi played with his bunny totally ignoring the blond man. "Dammit!. Ryuichi! YOU ARE NOT HIS DAMN BOYFRIEND!"

That had gotten the vocalist attention.

"Define a boyfriend Tohma."

Ryuichi look at Tohma defiantly. The hyper active loony was no more and was left is a very serious looking god on his spot were he was supposed to be standing.

Tohma was taken a back by the sudden seriousness of his friend. It was rare to see Ryuichi like these, only when he's singing or hearing his _own_ music and when…Shuichi –topic was up.

"Well Tohma…a boyfriend is someone who gives love to his girlfriend, who buys her gifts, pamper her with care, who listen to her every whine and tantrums, who cuddle her whenever she feels like it…"

Tohma place a finger to his temple as he felt a sudden head ache forming. Talks like this with Ryuichi would always make Tohma praise who ever invented pain reliever or aspirin or the any anti-depressant drugs one could find in the market.

"…I…Sakuma Ryuichi had fulfilled every single thing about being a boyfriend to Shuichi."

"Eiri-san. Eiri-san is **his boyfriend**, remember that."

Ryuichi glance at Tohma for a while and smirk.

"He's just a lover Tohma-_kun_. Someone you sleep with but doesn't have any feelings attach…it's just _sex_."

Tohma sigh loudly. 'where the hell did he gets those things?'

"Shindou-kun loves Eiri-san…he doesn't love **you** like the way…like the way you feel for him…"

The famous singer raises an eyebrow at Tohma. He felt something in him boil. Tohma felt Ryuichi's determination crumble so he made he's final attack.

"He only thinks of you as a friend."

"Is that right? Just a friend…I think not…he thinks of me as…" Tohma didn't expect an answer for Ryuichi to be this grave.

Tohma stared as the Nittle Grasper's vocalist spread both his arms wide as if defying everyone to look at him.

"…as his GOD."

Ryuichi walk towards Tohma and the blond man could only shiver as he waited for his friend's next move. Ryuichi grabbed his chin forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"I'm his God. Yuki Eiri-san is just a pathetic human being that's borrowing _my_ angel."

The blond man couldn't help but gulped.

"…but we all knows that angel are bound to come back to their god."

Tohma stare at his friend for a while. He knew part of it was true. He, being Shuichi's god…the young vocalist admitted it himself for a million times in the television, radio, or even in the hallway of N.G. He smiled at Ryuichi. He never knew a stay in the mall could this be tiring both physically and _mentally_.

Ryuichi smiled triumphantly at his companion.

Tohma gave a loud sigh as he followed the genki singer towards another store. "I just hope Eiri-san is up to the challenge."

:OWARI:


End file.
